Of Go Games And Magazines
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Waya's falling in love with Isumi, Shindou helps in his own way.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Waya's falling in love with Isumi, Shindou helps in his own way.

Of Go Games And Magazines.

Isumi had always been the quiet type: not really shy, just not very talkative. He was still quiet, and yet, Waya could see how much he had changed during his trip to China. He was asserted now, and more relaxed. You could see he had found a peace of mind, a balance, that he hadn't managed to reach before. He looked happier.

And his go was the reflection of this evolution. His games had become amazing. He had always been excellent, but with this new strength, he could fully use his talents and win without worrying excessively. After all, go was also a game of will, and if you were too afraid to lose, your opponent had already won the game. But Isumi was beyond that now, and that was how he passed the pro exam. He was dazzling, and Waya felt proud for his best friend. They would finally be reunited in the professional world.

Waya had also noticed that Isumi had become really handsome. He was smiling more often, that was probably one of the reasons. But in one year, the teenager had matured into a fine young man, and Waya couldn't help but see it. Of course, it was merely an observation, it didn't mean more than that.

Men looked at pretty girls in the street. Waya looked at pretty girls in the street. Nothing strange about that. But then, he noticed a handsome guy – dark-haired –, and another one some time later, and yet another one, until one day, he realised that yes, he was looking at girls, but he was also looking at guys. And yet, it all seemed natural, so he didn't worry about it.

Then, one day Isumi and Waya were leaving the Go Institute, it started pouring, and they had to run to the nearest station. Isumi, breathless and drenched, pushed his hair out of his eyes and burst out laughing. That was when it hit Waya: Isumi was handsome, not in an innocent way, but in a I-want-to-kiss-you-right-here-and-right-now way. And that time, he was left wondering what to do.

----------

When you can't go to see your best friend for heart matters, you go and see your second best friend. That was how Waya ended up at Shindou's a few days after. And who better than Shindou could advise him about what to do when you like your male best friend? Possibly Touya, but he was definitely not going to talk to Touya about his love life.

"Shindou, I've got a question. It's a bit personal, so I hope you don't mind." They were playing a go game in Shindou's bedroom and Waya was losing. He couldn't really concentrate these days, so that was not surprising.

"What is it, Waya?"

"How did you get with Touya? I mean, what did you tell him? Or was he the one who said something?"

Shindou blinked. "How do you know about Touya? Don't ever tell him you know or he's going to kill me! He doesn't want anybody to know."

"Er… Shindou, sorry to break the news to you, but you two couldn't be any more obvious."

"Oh… Really?"

"Really," Waya answered with a little smile.

"And that's why you want to know what happened between us?"

"No. In fact, I think I possibly like someone… a guy," Waya said hesitantly. "And I don't know what to do."

"Don't tell me you're in love with me," Shindou joked.

Waya rolled his eyes. "Of course not, you idiot! It's… It's Isumi-san," he admitted.

"He's pretty hot!" Shindou answered with a predatory smile.

Waya glared at him: "Back away! He's mine!"

Shindou laughed. "Okay, so you don't just 'possibly' like him. You do like him! Well, I don't really know how I can help you. I didn't do anything special about Touya. One day, we were playing go here, we had an argument after the game, and suddenly, he was pushing me against the wall, and he was kissing me, and it felt good, and it was Touya, and it was perfect…" Shindou babbled.

"You know, you're not making any sense."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here!" Shindou protested.

"Sorry… Now that I think about it, it must have been almost easy for you. After all, you had been chasing each other since you were twelve years old. I can't just go and assault Isumi-san."

"Why not? Just kidding! Oh, wait a minute…"

Shindou turned around and drew a stack of magazines from under his bed. He looked through the pile and handed one to Waya. The boy's eyes widened. There was a well-toned man on the cover, wearing only a blue bathing suit. The magazine was called Fierce, with a flame design instead of the dot on the i. And one of the articles announced on the cover was: "The Best 10 Ways To Declare Your Love."

Waya looked suspicious. "Shindou, don't tell me you're reading this kind of magazines."

"Of course not! They're Touya's. But he doesn't want his parents to find them, so he keeps them here. I guess my mother must have seen them, but she didn't say anything. She doesn't mind."

"If Touya's parents haven't realised by now that he's gay, they must be blind or something. Anyway, I don't think this is going to help me much. It doesn't look very serious."

"You can always give it a try."

"Yes, why not?" Waya answered, unconvinced. He put the magazine into his bag. "Thanks for your help, anyway, even though it won't be helpful at all." He ended up with a pillow in his face.

----------

The following week, Waya invited Isumi for a game of go at his place. He hadn't sorted out his feelings yet, but that wasn't a reason to shun Isumi from his life, especially because he probably wouldn't be able to decide what to do before a long time.

"Do you want something to drink, Isumi-san?"

"Orange juice, please."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Waya headed for the kitchen while Isumi was getting the goban out of the cupboard. Despite his uncertainties, he felt happy to spend the afternoon with Isumi.

But a couple of minutes later, Waya came back to a horrifying sight: Isumi was leafing through the gay magazine Shindou had given him the previous week. He had left it below some Go Weekly issues, for discretion purposes, and had forgotten all about it. And now, Isumi had found it and was looking through it with an amused smile.

The young man looked up at him: "Waya…" he said with a strange voice.

A plan… He needed a plan. Unfortunately, his brain seemed to have frozen and didn't want to cooperate any more. "Isumi-san…" was all he was able to say.

Isumi got up to leave. He didn't seem angry, but why would he get up otherwise? Waya had no idea what to do. He didn't even know what could help, and even less how to express it. What a mess! To think he hadn't even read the damn magazine! He should have got rid of it as soon as he had come home.

And then, Waya needed a few seconds to register what was happening: Isumi's hand was on his cheek and their lips were pressed together. A few seconds after, Isumi backed away slowly, looking at him interrogatively, and Waya's brain finally managed to process the information. Isumi had kissed him, he didn't hate him, and it might even be safe to assume he was interested in Waya.

Waya still had no idea what to say, but it seemed to be a common occurrence these days. It was time to stop worrying and start playing to his heart's content. Go was not the only game for two. He launched himself at Isumi and pressed their lips together. They opened their mouths at the same time and shared their first real kiss, sweet and loving.

"I've been waiting for you," Isumi whispered between two kisses.

Waya smiled and kissed him even more passionately.

----------

"You WHAT?"

"I gave Waya one of your magazines," Shindou answered with a sheepish voice.

"And now, there's a hole in my collection!"

"I can ask him to give it back?" Shindou suggested.

Touya's expression didn't change.

"And I'll buy you the next issue?" Shindou offered hopefully.

Still no reaction from his pouting boyfriend.

"And I'll let you top tonight?" Shindou knew that was his last chance.

Touya raised an interested eyebrow.

The end.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you liked it. Review, please.


End file.
